Gambaru
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: Durante el torneo de shamanes las batallas organizadas por los jueces no fueron las únicas que se libraron, y con tantos rivales metidos en un solo lugar debe ser obvio, pero aún así...¿que hacen Ren y Horo Horo peleando?


**Advertencia: esta historia esta basada en hechos real...mente ficticios, de hecho esta inspirado en los últimos tomos del manga, así que si estan leyendo Shaman King y no quieren arruinarse la sorpresa pasen de largo o lean bajo su propio riesgo. **

**GAMBARU**

-Esta fue la última vez, me entiendes, la última vez que me haces esto, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca más.

-Cálmate cabeza de puerco espín.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Esto es inaceptable…

-¡ES SÓLO UNA TONTA MÁQUINA EXPENDEDORA!

-Pero se robó mis monedas- chilló el crío.

-Aquí hay más monedas, toma- Ren extendió su mano repleta de dinero.

La gente que pasaba los miraba extraño, hacían una rara pareja peleando contra una triste máquina. Horo Horo la zarandeaba mientras Ren amenazaba con destruirla con una filosa cuchilla. ¿Y Chocolove? A unos metros de allí cargando una bolsa que contenía algunas botellas de agua.

-Lo vez, esta máquina es una traidora.

-Maldita, no sabes con quien te metes.

¿El calor? ¿La muchedumbre apilada para divertirse con el espectáculo? ¿Falta de tiempo? Por alguna razón, de un segundo a otro la pelea terminó. Cabizbajo, el más alto encabezó la marcha, orgulloso, el chino le siguió.

-La pelea contra Yoh comienza en menos de diez minutos, pero no voy a poder concentrarme a menos que tomé algo de agua, me estoy deshidratando.

-…

-¿Acaso tu no tienes calor?

-…

Y al voltear lo notó.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES CON ESA BOTELLA DE AGUA?!

-Bebo de ella ¿qué no es obvio?

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-Ya es hora de irnos- tomó el último sorbo antes de depositar el recipiente en la basura- andando.

-Pero…- una mirada fugaz de su líder y las excusas desaparecieron- jaja- río nervioso- no te esponjes.

La entrada del lugar olía a muerte, las batallas pasadas habían dejado profundas marcas en las paredes, en el piso, en el mismo ambiente; pero eso no importó para el shaman del norte que lo único que tenía en mente era beber un poco de agua. Pasó por su cabeza pedirle algo de hielo a Koloro, pero, preocupado por su rendimiento en la batalla, Ren ordenó no hacer ningún tipo de posesión sino hasta estar en el combate.

-Todavía tengo sed, así no me puedo concentrar.

-Déjamelo todo a mí- Ren sonrió, sí, una pequeña y confiable sonrisa que dejo perplejo al ainu, luego camino con su cuchilla en alto hasta donde le indicaron los jueces- por cierto- dio media vuelta- aquí tienes- lanzó una botella de agua a su compañero, no cabía duda de que era un buen líder.

-¿Y Chocolove?

-No debe tardar.

Tal como lo había predicho, al minuto entró Chocolove con un gran moretón el ojo izquierdo y una bolsa vacía.

Sólo tres minutos más para que diera comienzo la batalla, hace cuatro aún hacían bromas y peleaban, pero ahora, serios y concentrados, fijaban la mirada en el otro extremo del estadio, donde Yoh sonreía y saludaba despreocupado.

Uno de los jueces del torneo pidió que los equipos se acercaran, entonces Chocolove camino primero, Horo Horo, con una mirada decidida, propia de él en momentos de esa naturaleza, siguió, pero antes de salir a la luz de los espectadores una mano tibia le detuvo.

-Horo Horo- empezó el chino- da lo mejor de ti.

-Siempre lo hago- fue su respuesta.

No cabía duda que Ren era un buen líder, pero para el shaman de hielo, también era el mejor de los amigos y no mentía al decir que era un acierto haberse enamorado de él.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y si alguien hubiera pasado por allí seguramente hubiera pensado que se trataba sólo de eso, una repentina mirada. Pero ellos sabían que significaba más. Ahora no podían hacer otra cosa que no fuera entregarse de lleno al torneo, después de todo ¿Qué podía pasar si aquel a quien amas acaba de recordarte que daría la vida por ti?

Una botella vacía chocó contra la pared antes de caer al cesto de basura, dos siluetas se difuminaron en la luz chillona que adornaba el campo de batalla y un chico, lejos de aquel lugar, notó que una de las máquinas expendedoras de la aldea estaba desconectada.

FIN

Notas:

Gambaru suerte, da lo mejor de ti, héchale ganas.

Está corto, lo sé, pero me gustó, espero que a ustedes también. Esta es sólo una historia que se me ocurrió de repente, hace como media hora, cuando debía haber estado haciendo tarea, jojojo.

Dejen reviews.


End file.
